Espada meet's Soul Reaper
by Reaper-KayReaper
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be gental Ichigo is apart of the Espada's, He and Grimmjow are sparring in the world of the Living When they fly past two Soul Reaper's Known as Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abari. I HAVE COMPLETED IT. SUCCESS XD
1. Espada meet's Soul Reaper

Ellis Owen.

**Espada meet's Soul Reaper. **

As Rukia left Urahara's shop, Captain Kutchiki and Renji appeared above the shop ready to take her back with them, but as they moved slightly closer, Renji noticed a faint shadow behind a building nearby and notified Byakuya. Byakuya ordered Renji to examine it, but as soon as Renji moved they heard an explosion in the other direction and they saw something flying towards them and moved out of the way, it was two men fighting and they were both wearing white kimono style clothing, the first one that went by had red hair and wore a tight long sleeve shihoksho and also had a blindfold, the other wore something like a biker jacket and the bottoms of a shihoksho and he had blue hair. They flew by so fast you could barely make them out. Byakuya and Renji watched as the one with blue hair made a red ball of energy with his palm, Byakuya unsheathed his Zanpaku-to and called out

"Scatter-SenbonSakura,"

and as the thousand flower petals wrapped around the both of them, the red haired one noticed that they were targeted and didn't find it difficult to evade SenbonSakura, Byakuya and Renji were surprised by it. As Byakuya was wondering how they dodged SenbonSakura, Renji was trying to bring Byakuya out of his tranced state to inform him that there was a dark blade of spiritual energy flying towards them and heard one of them yell

"GETSUGATENSHO,"

eventually Renji got Byakuya out of that state and told him about the attack, Byakuya just stood there, and from nowhere came

"Bakudo number 33 Sokatswi"

and blew out the attack, Renji looked down to where the Sokatswi came from and saw Rukia in the Bakudo stance,

Rukia yelled to the red haired one "What do you think you're doing? Attacking him like that!"

the blue haired one turned around in shock from hearing the red haired one call them Soul Reapers,

Byakuya asked calmly "What are your names and... What are you?" the red hair one answered

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and that's Grimmjow Jaggerjack" pointing towards the one with blue hair, "and you don't need to know what we are"

Renji started shaking just by looking at the one with the blindfold. From down below Rukia noticed the bone shaped jaw on Grimmjow's face, and he hovered down to her and said

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Rukia stepped backwards out of fright,

from above Ichigo yelled "Hey Grimmjow leave her alone your scaring her with your face and she isn't worth the trouble,"

Grimmjow agreed and flew back up to where Ichigo was hovering, Renji yelled down to Rukia asking if she was fine, but she was stunned from when Grimmjow was in front of her, she slowly looked up at him and Ichigo and was nervous from how much power they had, Renji again asked if she was ok,

"it looks like she's scared of us!" said Ichigo, Grimmjow sniggered and said "Nah, she's not scared she's terrified,"

Byakuya gripped his fist and he looked like he was full of rage, Ichigo took a glance at him and said

"Grimmjow we'd better get back to Las Noches! Our lord will be furious if he finds out we're missing".

Renji yelled to them "hey wait! Who's your master?"

Grimmjow summoned a black hole behind Ichigo and walked into it, Ichigo stopped and turned his head towards them and said "you'll find out soon enough!"

Renji stood there in confusion as Ichigo turned back and started walking through the hole, Byakuya noticed a black marking on the right side of Ichigo's neck, and asked Renji if he saw the mark on his back, and he said

"No I didn't Captain," Byakuya looked back at the hole that started to close, Grimmjow turned his head and waved to them with a grin on his face, Ichigo glanced and the both disappeared into the black hole. Byakuya asked Renji if he would check if there was anything about those two in the Department of Research and Development and he told Rukia to either go with them or remain in Karakura town but lay low. Rukia decided to go with them to find out what they were, her older brother said "very well" and opened the Senkaimon and the three of them went through.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki, Espada

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Espada.**

Within the black hole, Ichigo and Grimmjow were using flash step towards the end of the precipice world and Grimmjow asked

"Hey...Ichigo why did you want to leave so fast? He's not even in Wakomundo, that's why we were hanging around in the world of the living",

Ichigo replied with "Didn't you notice that the one in the white coat was captain Kutchiki, one of the five great noble families? ... We're not supposed to mess with that guy",

"Yeah I know, but we're way stronger than him, why are we supposed to stay away from him?" asked Grimmjow

"I don't know", sighed Ichigo,

As the black hole was coming to an end, the two of them were about to face their fate and started training as a sign of getting ready for the infiltration, but it was all fun to the red and blue haired espada's, after a day of hard work, Ichigo sat on the top of the Los Noches lair and stared out at the sandy terrain thinking to himself

"_Why were the espada's created? Why am I the only espada with these eyes? Why do I stand out so much?_

As he was thinking of the answers, Ulquiorra asked if he could join him, Ichigo answered

"You may as well",

"What is wrong Kurosaki?" asked Ulquiorra with a motionless face,

He answered "nothing's wrong, I'm just trying to answer a few questions, but I'm coming up with nothing",

"maybe the answers you seek shouldn't be found, they'll eventually answer themselves", Ulquiorra said wisely, Ichigo thought about what he said and thanked him for the advise, then he stood up and walked down the steps that led away from the roof top, he thought that maybe if he went training it would get his mind off it.

As Ichigo was walking down the dark corridor he heard other espada talking and heard his name, he knew what they were talking about, he put his hand over his blindfold and continued walking, he eventually walked past them and the other espada were silent, he also knew they were afraid of him because he covered his eyes, they knew that he got his power from those eyes, Ichigo realised this not long after he was given the blindfold.

In the past he was once a normal hollow, but a powerful man found him wandering around in the precipice world and the hollow didn't hunger for soul's like a normal hollow would usually do, so the man took the hollow to Los Noches and they found massive building they didn't know who built it and they didn't really care, that's where the first espada was created,

the man with the limitless power decided to merge a hollow and a soul reaper to create a different type of creature, but it failed, the only thing that was a success was that the soul reaper's soul was weaker than the hollow's and it took over the others soul, and that's how Ichigo was made, but the soul reaper had some darkness in him and Ichigo's strength came from the merged soul's, the original hollow and the soul with darkness had made something immensely strong and that's how Ichigo was created (again).

When the man created more of them, he noticed that none of them had the same amount of strength that Ichigo contained, so he did many experiments to find out what went wrong and at that moment he looked closely to find something different and saw his eye's were dark, where they would normally be white his were black, and where you would usually have the colour's Blue, Brown or Green, his were bright Yellow like the sun after it rises in the summer, but the sun never had a dark side to it.

When he looked at you with those eyes it was like he was looking right through you, and those eyes were dangerous, Ichigo had no equal, as he grew up, his power exceeded the average espada, he was as powerful as the man that found him.


	3. The Soul Society

**The Soul Society.**

Within the walls of the Soul Society Renji was carrying out the order that Captain Kutchiki gave him when they were in the world of the living,

He said "_I want you to find out as much as you can about those two, it's vital that no one other than you, me and Rukia know about them",_

Renji sighed and said "why do I have to do it? I don't even know how to use a computer! I'll ask Nemu for some help",

As Renji ran around looking for Nemu, Rukia was out on a mission with her squad, they had to take down a few Menos Grande that showed up in the Rukon district, when she injured one of them ,she saw a figure behind it, the dust that flew up from the ground when the Menos hit it made a shape, she thought that it was Grimmjow with a big ass grin on his face, and while she was standing there, one of the hollow's hit her and she fell to the ground, many of the other members rushed in to help, at that moment Captain Ukitake stepped in, he destroyed the hollow's with a Baku-do chant, Ukitake picked up Rukia and carried her to the squad four Barracks, where she would get medical attention and recover from what happened,

A few hours later she woke up to see Renji asleep in a chair on her left and Captain Unohana standing with a simple smile and said

"Don't worry Miss Kuchiki, you'll make a full recovery,"

"That's good to hear, thank you for your help Captain," She calmly muttered back,

Captain Unohana bowed and went into the next room, when everything went quiet and Rukia was relaxed, Renji woke up and started yelling "RUKIA! ARE YOU OK?"

"I WAS UNTIL YOU STARTED SCREAMING" she hissed in retort, Byakuya walked through the doors of the squad four barracks and stated "did you know that this is a building where people come to recover and your both making noise," Renji and Rukia went quiet, they both apologized in unison, Byakuya asked "Renji did you find anything out about those two that we saw in the world of the living?" he replied with a frown "No, there was nothing about them on the computers," " hmm, we'll have to ask the head captain after all, I know I said that we shouldn't but we may need help," explained Byakuya, Renji asked Rukia about her mission and she explained what happened after a few seconds of silence,

"he must have really gotten to you," said Renji, Rukia replied with a smile "yeah but I'm fine now," Byakuya announced "well, I'm going to ask for assistance from Captain Yamamoto," he walked out of the barracks and Renji followed behind leaving Rukia to relax, Renji asked Byakuya if he should ask Captain Kurotsuchi if he would know anything about them, and Byakuya replied "he has the most advanced searching engine in the seireitei, so I suppose you should," "yes' Captain," Renji replied, and so he went to ask, Byakuya also went to request assistance from the head Captain, while Rukia was recovering, Renji went over to the Research and Development lab,

When he got there he asked "Captain Kurotsuchi, could you do a search for me? Well, it's actually for Captain Kuchiki," "and why would I do that? What exactly is so important that you'd need to ask me for help?" asked the Captain,

"Well, there were these two guys in the world of the living, they weren't Soul Reapers, and they used different powers," Renji explained, "What kind of powers did they have?" asked Kurotsuchi,

He thought about what happened on that day and said, "Well, the one with blue hair could make a ball of energy with his hand and the other could make a black blade of energy with his sword and he yelled 'Getsugatensho',"

Kurotsuchi stated "Getsugatensho is obviously something related to his sword! What did his sword look like?"

"Well I only caught a glimpse, but I swear it looked like some kind of Zangpaku-to, it had dark energy oozing out of its hilt and how much power he let out was amazing, but one thing I noticed, when he put it away, he had a hole in his chest like a hollow, Rukia said earlier about the one with blue hair and he had the same thing, but she said his hole was bigger and its was on the lower part of his stomach," Renji Explained, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi agreed help out of sheer interest and carried on searching for these two men on his search engine, and while he was searching, Byakuya was on his way to see the head Captain and get his approval.


	4. Garganta

**Black Senkaimon.**

"Ulquiorra, are you ready to open the Senkaimon?" asked Grimmjow,

"Yes...I am," he said calmly

"And you Ichigo?"

"Uh...huh what?" he replied slowly,

"Hey! Are you even listening? You look out of it" he asked with a frown on his face, Ichigo said forcefully like he was full of energy "Yeah... of course I'm ready! Why wouldn't I be?" he added a rather fake looking smile, the gate opened and the three Espada made their way into the outer ring of Rukongai.

As they hurtled towards the ground it didn't matter to them if they were spotted, so as they hit the ground they made a rather large crater.

Grimmjow was the first to show himself, but as the crowd bundled together no one could see them from all the dust that came from the Espada when they made the hole. Eventually all three were above the crater and the dust cleared.

Ulquiorra noticed a few Soul Reaper's in the distance; he slowly turned to face the direction they were coming from.

Grimmjow gave a snicker and said "hey... you can take all of them if you want; I'm waiting for some bigger fish to burn,"

"I think you mean fry," Ichigo commented

"What?"

"Bigger fish to fry,"

"But what if I don't like fried fish," said Grimmjow with a confused look on his face,

"That's how the saying goes you dumb ass,"

"Ahhhhhhh... now I get it" when Grimmjow said this, Ichigo face palmed.

As they finished their... conversation, the Soul Reapers arrived at the sight and one asked in a rude tone,

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?"

They didn't give an answer to that question, but Grimmjow stated with a massive grin,

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya,"

And the two Espada quickly flew up into the sky and left leaving Ulquiorra with the Soul Reaper's,

"1, 2, 5, 8...there's not many of you ...I knew this would be boring, you're not going to be much of a challenge," he said in a disappointing tone.

The two Espada that left Ulquiorra were heading towards the Seireitei to do some damage. They arrived at the West gate, Grimmjow was staring at a monstrous giant that was in their way, his eyes widened when the giant spoke,

"I sense a bad aura coming from the both of you! Why are you here? And what do you want?"

"If I had to tell you, I would have to kill you!" the blue haired man exclaimed,

"You're gonna kill him anyway" Ichigo added,

"My name is Jidanbo and you will not be passing this ga-,"his last word was cut off by Grimmjow shoving his knee through his solar plexus and a paunch to his jaw, which caused the giant to collapse,

"You could have been a little more gentle, the other Soul Reaper's probably heard him hit the ground," muttered Ichigo,

"Yeah well, the big guy said he wouldn't let us pass" spat Grimmjow walking up to the huge gate.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo started walking forward as Grimmjow bent down to grip the bottom of the gate, he slowly started to lift it and eventually the gate was up to his waist.

The Soul reapers on the other end were puzzled to see someone other than Jidanbo opening the massive gate, as the blue haired Espada lifted the gate above his head, the other two walked past Grimmjow, and he himself walked forward, dropping the large door behind him.

The Soul Reapers just stood there staring at him with wide eyes; everything was quiet for a while until more Soul Reapers showed up and decided to surround them in a circular form.

Renji and Rukia appeared on top of a building in front of them,

"Hey... those two are the ones we ran into in the world of the living, but we didn't see the other guy," just as Renji finished his sentence, he remembered the shadow that he saw behind the building in the other world,

'That must have been him,' he thought to himself,

"Hey Grimmjow, if you wanna have some fun with these guys, go right ahead, I'm gonna keep moving," Ichigo uttered,

"Alright, anything else you wanna tell me?" Grimmjow replied,

"Yeah, make sure you don't kill these two," as he said those words, he walked past Renji and Rukia.

"You're no fun, I wanted to take on that Lieutenant too," stated Grimmjow.

After Renji heard Ichigo say he didn't want Grimmjow to hurts them, he turned around and caught Ichigo's arm,

"Why don't you want us hurt?" he asked calmly but with a scowl,

Ichigo turned his head slightly towards them, "I guess that means you don't remember me!" he Assumed, they stood there in confusion as to why he said that.

Ichigo whipped his arm out of Renji's grip and carried on walking forward with Ulquiorra walking behind him. Shortly after they started walking Grimmjow ran up behind them, he gave the two Soul Reapers a nasty glare and again more of the Soul Reapers showed up, but this time Grimmjow burst into hysterics, tears formed in his eyes from all the laughing,

"HAHAHA... (still laughing) ...ah man, nice head there baldy, I haven't laughed like that in ages,"

The bald Soul Reaper yelled to him, giving him a death glare,

"It's not bald, it's shaved,"

"Yeah right, then how did you get that shine, do you buff it or something?" Grimmjow laughed again but this time until he turned a little red,

"That basterd" he hissed gritting his teeth.

After Grimmjow calmed down a bit, he asked with a grin "so how about a fight baldy?"

"We must know the name of our killer, mines Ikaku Madarame, don't bother telling me yours," he announced,

"Wasn't gonna tell ya anyway," hissed Grimmjow as he bolted towards Ikaku, he swung the three part pole over his shoulder and aimed for the others head, Grimmjow dodged it with no trouble and punched Ikaku in the rig cage, he went souring through the air and through a wall just to hit another wall,

"ah...you basterd," Ikaku spat, he got up and started running towards him, Grimmjow immediately jumped in the air and aimed his heel at Ikaku's face, Ikaku evaded the kick by bringing his three part pole in front of his face, Grimmjow then turned his whole body and hit Ikaku with a back kick that sent him flying into other Soul Reapers,

"Madarame, Are you ok?" asked one of the Soul Reapers that caught him, he answered with,

"Yeah...I'm fine, don't worry about me,"

"HEY...ya'know, I'm pretty bored, I thought I'd have some fun with you, but looks like I was wrong," Grimmjow sniggered, shrugging his shoulders,

"You're starting to piss me off ya blue haired freak,"

"Well...at least I **have** hair," he announced putting more emphasis on the 'HAVE',

"You freaking basterd" hissed Ikaku gritting his teeth.

Ikaku got up and dashed towards Grimmjow in an attempt to catch him in the three part pole that was now separated, Grimmjow jumped out of the way, but his arm was caught, his expression change from a maniacal grin to a scowl, he lifted his caught arm and pointed it towards Ikaku, he then whispered

"Sero," a red light darted at him, he couldn't dodge because Grimmjow's other hand took a hold of Ikaku's weapon and pulled him towards it, the red beam covered him and blew him backwards, everything went quiet until Grimmjow spoke after a few minutes,

"Wanna know my name now or what?"

Ikaku looked up from the rubble and stared at him through one eye,

"The names Grimmjow Jaggerjaque, 6th strongest Espada, nice to meet ya" he stated with a grin and putting his hands in his pockets, Ikaku 'tch'ed he looked down and closed his eye, his shihoksho broken, ripped and covered in dirt, the other Soul Reapers quickly came to his aid, two of the of the Soul Reapers lifted him and led him to the squad four barracks, Grimmjow started to grin showing his teeth, he walked back over to Ichigo, still showing his teeth,

"I thought you were gonna carry on walking,"

"I just wanted to see if you could handle it," Ichigo stated mockingly,

Renji and Rukia unsheathed their Zampaku-to's

"You think we're gonna just let you walk by? I don't think so, ROAR ZABIMARU" Renji spat, swinging Zabimaru at Ichigo, at that moment Ulquiorra stepped in and blocked Renji's attack, preventing him from injuring Ichigo in anyway,

"If you try that again, I will not kill you, but I will not show any mercy either," he calmly spoke while blankly staring at Renji. TO BE CONTINUED...OH YEAH.


	5. Soul Academy Flashback

**Soul Academy Flashback.**

Renji Stared at Ulquiorra in Fear and took a few steps back, as he took the last step the three Espada's vanished using flash step.

"Renji, come on lets follow them...are you ok?" Rukia asked in concern.

Renji was now staring blankly at the spot Ulquiorra was just in and what he said repeated in his head like a broken record.

'_I will not kill you, but I will not show any mercy either'_

At that moment he was pulled from that thought by Rukia kicked him in the gut.

"Aagghhh...Dammit, why'd you do that for?" asked Renji, crouching on the floor holding his stomach.

"I needed to... you were spacing out, now c'mon their not that far ahead," she stated firmly before using flash step with Renji not that far behind.

The three Espada were jumping from wall to wall heading straight for 'Sokyoku Hill'.

"Hey, Ichigo what's up with you, you're more pissed than usual?" Grimmjow called with a huge grin.

"Nothing, I'm fine" He spoke coldly.

'_He'd probably Freak out if he found out' _Ichigo came back to reality as they landed at the bottom of 'Sokyoku Hill', in front of the massive staircase and started to claim.

"Can't they fit an elevator or something," Grimmjow mussed sarcastically before taking a few more steps. They arrived at the top and walked through the lifeless forest, cautiously making their way to the ledge. As the emerged from the forest they were confronted by Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori.

"Stop right there, we will not l-," Izuru started and was cut off by Grimmjow.

"More damn heroic speeches, Give me a break,"

"Grimmjow, be silent," Ulquiorra spoke up, not even giving him a second glance.

Not long after Renji and Rukia arrived behind the Espada's with unsheathed Zanpakuto. Ichigo turned his head slightly away from the group, but didn't say anything. After a while of silence Ulquiorra noticed that Ichigo's hands were in a tight fist, one of them had a bit of blood dripping from the back and to the floor.

'_Something must have irritated him to that extent,' _He observed, '_I wonder, could it be these soul Reapers?'_

After a few seconds Ulquiorra decided to speak up with no emotion in his voice.

"Ichigo, you seem extremely agitated! May I ask what caused you to be this upset?" Ichigo lowered his head a little bit.

"You already know the answer, since you've been watching me. And you know it started when I came into contact with Renji and Rukia," he replied while gritting his teeth.

"How in the hell do you know our names?" Renji interrupted with confusion all over his face. Ichigo turned his head in a fast motion towards Renji even though he couldn't see him.

"I KNOW ALL YOUR DAMN NAMES," he yelled,

"Ichigo calm down" Grimmjow called with amusement because he had never seen Ichigo so pissed before.

"Tch...Fine" he spat while turning his head away.

"M-may I ask h-how you know our names?" Momo asked timidly.

"...in the Soul Academy," he turned to face Renji and Rukia, "you two were the first to be friends with me,"

**Flashback**

Ichigo was relaxing up in a tree with one leg hanging down and his hands behind his head when a male voice started to call.

"Hey...hey kid with the orange hair, up in the tree,"

Ichigo slightly turned to the voice, he kept his eyes closed so no one could see the yellow and black, no one knew about his eyes and he was pretty good at hiding them, after a few seconds he called back realizing he was the one being called to.

"What is it?" he asked not even getting up,

"Why don't you come down?" the voice yelled back to Ichigo, he then heard a females voice,

"Yeah c'mon, I've noticed that you're always alone, so why not hang out with us?"

What she said seemed to do something since Ichigo sat up looking down to them. He didn't say anything so the female voice spoke up.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo stiffened a bit but answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"That's a nice name! Mine is Rukia and this is Renji," Rukia Stated happily.

When Ichigo jumped down she went quiet,

'_He hasn't opened his eyes yet! Could he be blind?'_ she thought with a little concern not knowing that Renji was thinking the same thing. They made their way into the forest talking about nothing in particular when another voice called.

"Renji, Rukia wait up," Renji turned around to the voice and yelled happily

"Izuru, Momo what's up?"

Ichigo didn't bother turning around until Rukia dragged him to the group of friends.

"Guys this is Ichigo, Ichigo these two are Izuru and Momo, they've been friends with us for awhile," Izuru looked closely at Ichigo and noticed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for asking but can you see us?" all of them looked at Him for answers, they were surprised with what he replied,

"I can't see, but I can sense where you guys are and what stance you're in," Momo was the first to speak after awhile of silence,

"So you can fight, even though you can't see?"

"Yeah, I can fight, I'm pretty good at it too," Renji gave a massive grin.

"Ok then, how about a little spar strawberry?"

Ichigo turned to him with an equally scary grin and stated in a teasingly manner.

"Ok tattoo freak, but don't complain when I beat your ugly face into the ground with my skill," then they began, the rest of the group sat by a tree and watched. Ichigo was winning, considering the fact that Renji was on his ass for the third time in a row.

About half a year went by, Ichigo became great friends with the three Soul Reapers, he and Renji would always spar in their free time, Rukia would laugh every time one of them ended up on their ass.

One night Ichigo, Renji, Izuru and Momo were having a test in the world of the living. There was a huge explosion, Renji jumped out of said explosion with a Zanpakuto in hand, he landed gracefully on the ground, he looked up to see the fake hollow running away on the roof.

'_Damn_' he thought "alright Momo, it's coming your way," the hollow climbed down to the floor where Momo was, she spoke holding her hands up.

"Hado 33, shakaho red flame cannon," then a red light aimed for the hollow, hitting its target, but did little damage, the hollow carried on moving.

"Izuru, I missed it," she cried, from above Izuru came flying down.

"Yyyaaahhhh" he yelled and hit the hollow but also mist.

"Ichigo, it's your turn," he announced turning to where Ichigo was standing.

'_Ok, don't let out o much energy,'_ he began running at it with his Zanpakuto at his side, he swung the sword and hit the hollow between the mouth and forehead, the fake hollow's eyes went black and where it was cut it separated, blue shocks of electric were seen and then it exploded, after a few minutes the group gathered together.

"Nice one Ichigo," Momo stated with a smile.

"Thanks, but your shakaho was awesome, I could feel how much energy you put into it," he spoke calmly, after a second of silence the three teachers turned up and one of them spoke.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," then the girl teacher announced.

"So the exorcise was a success," Shuuhei Hisagi which was one of the teachers also started to talk, but into his mike which was around his neck.

"This is Hisagi at the rondeview point, barrier unit, what is the situation there?" everything was quiet, kinda like they were dead.

"Barrier unit acknowledge, Barrier unit can you hear me, report in at once, BARRIER UNIT REPORT," the woman began to speak again,

"What could have happened?"

"I don't know" Hisagi wondered. "It's certainly is strange for the not to answer," the girl looked around. "Oh no" then Hisagi did the same, his eyes went huge.

You just wait until we get ba-," Renji started but was cut off with a woman's scream, the three stopped walking.

"What the hell?" Renji muttered in confusion.

"Who's that?" this time it was Momo who asked in a confused state.

"Let's go," Ichigo said firmly.

"Yeah," Izuru agreed, then they all began to run, they all came around a corner to the rondeview point with worry on their faces but the worry turned to shock instantly.

"What is that thing?" Renji asked with fear in his voice. "its huge," they saw a massive dark green hollow with a sharp knife looking thing for an arm, his mask was white with horns on the top. The hollow was holding the female teacher on its knife (arm thing) and tossed the girl into the air, blood began to splatter everywhere. Hisagi pulled out his Zanpakuto.

'_Oh crap, it's a hollow' _he thought '_and it's a BIG one too, but why didn't we sense it approaching,' _the teacher known as Aoga started to talk.

"You basterd, you killed her," he began to run at the hollow in full speed, Hisagi tried to stop him.

"No Aoga it'll kill you, stop,"

"Aaaaaahhhhgggg," he carried on running until the knifehand hit him and sent him flying.

"NO AOGA, FRESHMEN GET OUT OF HERE, RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN," they all began to run away.

"So that's what a real hollow looks like," Renji said in fear. Izuru stood there, not able to move, Renji ran but came for Izuru.

"C'mon are you deaf, let's go," then both were running. Hisagi was holding onto his mike then started speaking.

"Soul Society, come in, emergency, Shuuhei Hisagi requesting assistance, I'm in the world of the living, coordinate point 1026, huge hollow attack at this location," he spat out quickly. The hollow shot a massive light blue ball of energy at Hisagi, he jumped out of the way and the energy hit the floor, exploding instantly. Everyone was running except for Ichigo, he stood there with no Expression on his face.

'_Why are the all running away, someone has to say and fight'_ he thought, still not moving.

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing, we were told to clear the area, your disobeying a direct order," he announced.

"Yeah, but-," he started but Renji cut in.

"Hey, that thing just killed two 6 year students,"

"I know," he spoke calmly.

"C'mon Ichigo," Izuru called but Ichigo began to run towards the hollow, so they ran after him.

Hisagi was thrown against the wall and landed on the floor in a crouching position, he couldn't see through one of his eyes because of the blood, so he kept it closed.

'_Damn, I can barely see it,'_ the hollow opened its mouth for another energy ball, Shuuhei's eye went wide and started jumping in all directions to make sure he wouldn't get hit, he suddenly jumped closer to the hollow, he went to cut it but was blocked by the knifehand and sent him flying back, he landed in a crouching position again. The hollows knifehand suddenly came apart into nine or ten knife parts (weird huh?), Hisagi started to talk.

"Is that all you got?, WELL BRING IT ON" he made a run for the creature, the hollow picked his arm up, ready to kill the Reaper student, but was blocked by Renji, Izuru, Ichigo and Momo.

"You four!" he called out in surprise, Izuru began to speak, cutting of Hisagi.

"We just wanted to help sir, sorry to disobey,"

"We came back to save you, so you'll remember to forgive us," Ichigo interrupted.

"What they said," Renji said, holding his own against the arm thing, they all broke free, bringing their arms together in front of their faces.

"Ruler, the mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly," Momo began, Izuru carried on.

"That which names all, heat and war," then to Renji.

"Beyond the seas and rivers," then Ichigo carried on the rest.

"Take steps to the south," then they all said in unison.

"Hado 33, Shakaho, red Flame Cannon," then a massive ball of Reed energy which was aimed at the hollow came from the four sets of hands and hit its target and exploding when it made contact, the beast began to howl.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhgggggg,"

"I suggest we run sir," Izuru called, "right," Hisagi agreed, and they all started to run.

"How could such a gigantic hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" Renji questioned

"I don't know, it seems like it was able to conceal its spiritual pressure somehow," he answered.

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it, so what do we do, just keep running?" Izuru asked nearly out of breath. Hisagi answered again.

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested back up, until then we just have to say alive," as they came to a big open area, the air around them began to move, like something was there.

"Hey, what the hell?" Hisagi wondered a little shaken. "why is everything getting all blurry?" then a massive black hole opened up revealing a hollow the size of a factory, once the black hole closed many others opening, when the holes closed they were surrounded.

"How can this be happening?" Momo worried.

"Must have called its friends," Izuru assumed.

"This whole thing is just crazy," Hisagi hissed. "So many hollows," the hollow's moved a few steps closer. Izuru with fear shown clearly in his face started to speak.

"No way No way, I don't wanna die like this, I don't wanna die at all you guys," the last part sounded like he was about to cry. Momo seemed frightened enough to faint. Ichigo's features never changed, he knew he was strong enough but he also knew he couldn't control his power, so if he released it he would probably kill his friends. Suddenly a line of white came out of nowhere and went right through one of the hollows heads, killing it instantly, then a man wearing a white coat showed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we got here as quickly as we could," Hisagi's eye went as wide as a dinner plate.

"Its captain Aizen, leader of squad 5, and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru," Aizen began to speak again.

"You've done very well, I'm sure you were scared," he smiled, putting his hand on Momo's head. "But you're safe now, we'll take over from here, you go and get some rest," he then walked past, pulling his hand from Momo's head.

"My, there certainly are a lot of you...SLAY THEM SHIZO," then his Zanpakuto extended with a bright light following, and killing all of the hollows in one shot. One hollow went to punch Aizen, but failed and turned to ashes on impact. All the hollows were gone, so Aizen and Gin walked to the group, Gin immediately turned to Ichigo.

"well well, Captain look what we have here," Ichigo tensed up, giving a scowl to Gin, Aizen turned to face Ichigo and so did the rest of the group, Momo seemed worried and began to speak.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he hissed in return.

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing, I would say it's a big something," Gin mussed.

"Shut up," he commanded while gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo what's this about?" Renji asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I SAID NOTHING," he practically yelled.

"Young man," Aizen spoke, Ichigo shuddered and stiffened at his voice.

"You're a half breed between Soul Reaper and Hollow aren't you?" everyone stood in fear and took a few steps back.

"You're a ...what?" Izuru started.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said calmly, "Open your eyes and show them what you really are," Ichigo turned to the group with a tear running down his face and slowly opened his eyes to show that he had Yellow irises and black sclera's. (White part of the eye)

"What the hell are you?" Renji hissed the question, Ichigo looked to the ground.

"You remember when Rukia said that I'm always alone?" Renji gave a nod and Ichigo took a deep breath. "it's because I never trusted anyone as much as I trusted you guys, for awhile now, I've been thinking about what would happen if I showed these to you, would you still class me as a friend or would you call me a freak, monster excetera, hah...looks like I was wrong, thinking that I could trust you guys with this... And ...," he began to smile with his eyes closed and more tears were running down his face. "Thanks for being my friends till now,"

**Flashback end**

**To Be Continued...Oh Yeah more to come.**


	6. They want Rukia

**The Realization**

Renji crossed his arms, turning to Ichigo and questioned.

"Mind telling as to how he knew what you were?" Ichigo turned to face him, arms also crossed.

"He could probably sense the difference between our spiritual Pressures or something," he turned to face the floor, thinking to himself.

'_More like he wanted to teach me a lesson for not asking permission to join the Soul Reaper's Academy, even if I did ask he's say no,_' Izuru turned to Momo before asking.

"But wouldn't we be able to sense your power as well?" Ulquiorra answered.

"He is a Captain and is much stronger than you, it would be easy for him to sense Ichigo," He explained, closing his eyes, but they snapped back open when three strong Spiritual pressures were sensed. He calmly looked to Grimmjow and Ichigo who were both looking to the edge of 'Sokyoku Hill', he turned to face the same direction and noticed three Captains.

"I see that you aren't all fighting and you four were ordered to kill them on site," came a rather amused voice that could only belong to Captain Gin Ichimaru.

A man with glasses and brown sagging hair stepped forward, focusing on the Espada as he spoke.

"And the three of you had orders to take Miss Kuchiki as your prisoner until we arrived," he stated darkly but with a smile plastered to his face. Aizen gave a side glance to Tousen who immediately disappeared and reappeared next to Momo. She slowly looked down, feeling a wet substance and muttered shakily looking at her hands.

"B-blood..?" the group looked towards Momo. Izuru, Rukia and Renji froze at the site of Captain Tousen's blade through Momo's stomach. He pulled his sword sideway's, ripping it from her torso. After a few seconds she fell forward only to be caught by Kira who called her name as she became unconscious. He slowly and gently as possible put her on the ground; he stood up and stared at Tousen in confusion.

"How could you hurt Lieutenant Hinamori Captain Tousen?" Suddenly he was hit to the floor with Gin's shoe on his back.

"The same reason I sent you to the ground! We're following orders," he stated bluntly and kicked him so hard with the other foot it knocked him out. Gin looked to Ulquiorra then Rukia and back, the Espada knew what he wanted and instantly appeared behind said girl, holding her hands behind her back.

"Wha...w-what tha...let me go," she yelled, squirming and struggling to get out of his grip. Renji unsheathed his sword, aiming to slash at Ulquiorra's arms until Aizen Ordered the Captain's and Espada's over, which he did making Renji swing to the ground and hitting nothing. He pulled Rukia behind him, protecting her. Aizen smiled at Renji before speaking in a calm manner.

"Lieutenant, I would like you to step aside,"

"What?" he questioned angrily.

"That's a strange question... you should have heard what I said, please don't make me repeat myself again. I told you to step aside, Renji," He ordered firmly. Renji narrowed his eyes before answering.

"I refuse, Captain Aizen,"

"Very well then," he muttered calmly from where he stood. Gin began to unsheathe his Zanpakuto.

"It's ok, Gin," Aizen called and he sheathed his sword again. Aizen's focus landed on Renji once again as he started walking forward.

"You are so stubborn Renji. It can't be helped that you refused...when I told you to leave Miss Kuchiki with me. I understand how you must feel right now...so it's fine if you want to protect her... I'll just have to destroy you and pray her from your corps," he announced pulling out his sword and swung for the Lieutenant. Renji immediately disappeared, ending up in the middle of 'Sokyoku Hill', holding Rukia to his chest.

"Re...Renji," She whispered

"Impressive... so you have become strong enough to dodge successfully... almost successfully," Renji looked to his right arm where there seemed to be a gash and a river of blood running down to his hand which still held his Zanpakuto.

"You've grown so much. I'm happy for you. However, if it is possible, I wish that you wouldn't be so stubborn. Being your former Captain, I can't bear to see you die," he spoke calmly.

"Renji," Rukia whispered.

"Be quiet, Rukia," he whispered back.

"You said "Being you former Captain, I can't bear to see you die" then why did you...KILL MOMO?" Renji yelled the last part.

"Don't you think that it was Charitable of me to order Tousen to kill her? Considering I brainwashed her into thinking she couldn't live without me?" he questioned as if nothing were wrong.

"I see... so Momo was just a puppet that you manipulated at will?" Renji scowled.

"As are you, _Lieutenant _Abarai," he mused, teasing his rank name.

"I get it now... you're not the same Captain Aizen that I know any more... I don't know what your intensions are, BUT I WON'T GIVE RUKIA TO YOU EVEN IF I DIE!" Renji spat out, holding Rukia even tighter.

"I'm not the Captain Aizen that you know? Sadly, that is just your delusion, Renji. The Sousuke Aizen that you know... never existed to begin with," he spoke darkly but still had a smile on his face.

Suddenly Renji leaped with Rukia still at his chest, into the air, aiming for Aizen and yelled.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" the sword instantly aimed itself at the Captain from hearing its name being called and flew down to attack.

"Ah... Shikai. To do Shikai with that severely wounded body of yours must have taken a lot of effort. But you know as well as I do that..." Aizen continued as he lifted his sword to block, causing Renji's Zanpakuto to make contact and be deflected to the ground.

"That alone... won't even delay the inevitable for the slightest bit," he finished. Renji swung his sword again, yelling.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What a trouble-some child," he said catching the tip of Zabimaru meaning, the rest of the blade would smash into each other, which they did.

'_With his bare hand?_' he questioned himself while in a stunned state.

"Between the two..." Aizen started. "You were the most difficult to handle, Renji," he finished, bringing his sword up, he swung at Renji's immediately braking it into pieces. The lieutenant fell to his knee's as Aizen sliced through his shoulder.

"I will say it one last time, Renji. Move aside," this time there was no smile, just an emotionless face.


	7. Defiance, I'm against my own kind

**Defiance, I'm against my own kind.**

"Pl...Please wait, Captain Aizen! I-" Rukia began yelling in the other Soul Reapers arms, but she was cut off by Renji's defiant voice.

"I refuse!" he hissed while looking down to the ground.

"Renji..." She called again in a more worried than before, turning to the injured Soul Reaper.

"I told you to be quiet, Rukia! I won't do it! I'll never let her go, you Basterd...!" he announced, looking towards the group of Captains and Espada's with a smirk plastered to his face.

"I see, how unfortunate!" Aizen lifted his sword, swinging for Renji, but was blocked by a purely black Zanpakuto. Renji started with eyes as wide as Rangiku's breasts, and spoke with confusion in his voice.

"You! What are you doing?" Ichigo was standing in front of him with his sword under Aizen's. He held the hilt of his Zanpakuto backwards, the blade running down past his elbow. Aizen smiled and they both leaped back.

"Why are you protecting them Ichigo, do you still believe they're your friends from the Academy?" The Espada just gritted his teeth and 'Tch'ed. Ichigo backed up more, crouching down to Renji's height and looking in Aizen's direction.

"Do you have enough energy to run away, Renji?" the white clad Ginger spoke.

"I do, but I'm not running," he replied couragesly. Ichigo's head spun towards him with a loud.

"What...?"

"I've got a plan...If you're willing to work with me that is!" he breathed heavily.

"I have no choice now, I just blocked an attack made for the enemy by our master, there's no way I'm getting off easy with this and as long as you don't attack me everything should be fine!" Ichigo countered standing up but still facing Renji, who started explaining his plan of action.

"Zabimaru's broken form has its use! I'm going to fight! I'm sure you know, too... it's impossible to just run. I'm not saying we have to beat them, but...unless we immobilize them somehow...they'll just drag us back here without breaking a sweat,"

"I know it's impossible to run, I've already tried," Images of the academy zoomed through his head.

"Looks like I'm against my own kind!" Ichigo looked up as more images came to mind, the ones he called friends.

'_Sorry Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, looks like I'm against you, too!_' Renji stood, moving Rukia behind him and telling her to 'stay back' with his sword in front of his face and the palm of his left hand flat on the hilt and blade. He straightened his arms out then explained more about the plan.

"I can only use this technique once, but if this hits, it will definitely give you an opening. Captain Aizen I strong... so the opening may only last for a split second...you'll have to move fa-,"

"I KNOW ALREADY ...s-sorry, can we just get this over with? Because I don't think he's gonna wait long enough for us to make the first move," Ichigo turned to his Ex-master with a frown covering his face. The Soul Reaper just stared at him with wide eyes; he wasn't really expecting Ichigo to have an outburst like that.

"O-ok...let's get started," He got back into his Serious, composed self and apologized to his weapon.

'_This might hurt a bit, but...hang in there, Zabimaru,_' Renji brought his Zanpakuto over his head and swung down, hitting the ground, as he did this, rocks and dirt began came flying up, the ground cracked and crumbled under the contact and Renji yelled.

"Let's go, Zabimaru...HIGA-ZEKKOU," rumbling was heard and each piece of the scattered Zabimaru began lifting off of the ground with a redish-pink glow to them. Suddenly they all shot themselves towards Aizen at an alarming rate. Ichigo ripped off his blindfold, showing his black and yellow eyes, a Blackish-red glow engulfed him as he sprinted towards the Captain; he was just as fast as the Zanpakuto parts. Ichigo swung his sword, aiming it at his neck but was stopped instantly by Aizen, who only lifted a finger. The Captain brought his sword up and slashed at the Ichigo's torso.

"I do apologize Ichigo but you decided to get in my way like the rest of the people I've destroyed," Aizen spoke with no remorse in his voice. Ichigo dropped to the floor with blood oozing out from his sides. Suddenly, there was no Aizen in site.

'_He vani...?_' his thoughts were cut short as a spray of blood came out from his left shoulder like a shower-head.

'_...Damn...It,_' he thought before collapsing to the ground, the same way Ichigo did. Aizen began approaching Rukia as she was stuck in thought.

'_Renji...Ichigo...my body...won't move..._'

"Now get up Rukia Kuchiki," he grabbed her by the arm. "Ah...I see, your whole body became limp because of my spiritual pressure? Ok... Don't worry about it. It's just easier for me if you can walk on your own..." Aizen turned his head from hearing a rustling noise on his right. He looked towards Ichigo who was trying to stand but fell to the ground again.

"I was beginning to doubt your strength Ichigo, I didn't make you one of my strongest Espada's so you could pass-out from a weak attack like the one I used, I thought I actually killed you and I don't want that," Aizen smirked. "Right now your spine is the only thing holding your body together...no matter how hard you try, there's no way to stand up without destroying your body. So just lay there quietly and when I'm done here I'll make it quick, your mission is now over,"

"M-Mission?" Ichigo stuttered, trying to get up again but failing and fell to the ground once more.

"Yes, I let you join the academy without my permission, knowing you'd befriend those four, you unknowingly lured them into my plan, meaning you were also a pone in all of this, but look on the bright side you did a marvellous job, you were a big part of my plan," Aizen said, with his creepy smile. He looked to Renji who had been listening to the whole thing.

"Know I must explain something to you Renji, do you know about the Soul Reaper's four basic forms of combat? They are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohou, and Kidou. All of them are similar in that they each have a limit. No matter how much innate capability you have, you can never overcome the limitation of a Soul Reapers spiritual body. That is where the growth stops, but there is a way to surpass the innate limitation, only one way, Hollowfication, in other words a Soul Reaper, Hollow Hybrid, which is what Ichigo is, the only thing is I accidently made him and I don't know what I did, so I need a certain item to create another, and I'll make the next one even stronger than him,"

**Sorry that I keep making these way to short... :(** Also this chapter and the last one, I had to follow bits in the manga.


	8. A Change of Sides

**The Explanation.**

Aizen turned around so his back was facing Renji and Ichigo and began explaining his twisted plan.

"Hollow, Soul Reaper-Soul Reaper, Hollow. When the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper is removed, you can create a new existence capable of achieving new heights. This concept has existed in theory for a long time. I focused on Soul Reaper Hollows and I had successfully created several Hollows that were close to Soul Reapers. Hollows that could hide their spiritual pressure and could fuse with Soul Reapers, but most of my work ended up like trash and not worthy of being called break-throughs, except for the ones that came here and few others, but all I need is this one little item to make them impossible to destroy. The only person that was successful in making these hybrids without the item I need was 'Kisuke Urahara'. He created a substance that reacts beyond the conventional physics of the Soul Society...it can instantly dissolve the barrier between Hollow and Soul Reaper. The name of that substance is 'Hougyoku'. It is an extremely dangerous material. He probably thought so too because he tried to destroy the Hougyoku. However, he could not find a way to destroy his own creation. So, in desperation, he did something else. He put a barrier around the Hougyoku and buried it within the depths of a person's soul. The place he chose to hide it in was you, Rukia Kuchiki," He finished his insanely long explanation by making out that Rukia was an object and not a person. Renji's face became pale as he asked on one in particular.

"Wh...What did you say?" the insane man began speaking to Rukia at this point, still having a creepy grin on his face.

"By the time I discovered this, you had already gone missing in the real world. I knew intuitively that this was all Urahara's doing. You see, a gigai is made up of high-density spiritual matter and is used to temporarily contain a recovering soul reaper. Therefore, it is usually very easy for the soul society to locate gigai. Yet they lost track of a soul reaper after she entered a gigai? That should be impossible. However, he developed a type of substance that did not contain spiritual matter and because he created an untraceable gigai using that special substance. He was sentenced into exile. There was another reason for his exile. That particular gigai caused the spiritual power of the soul reaper inside it to deteriorate. So the soul reaper that entered that gigai could never recover their spiritual power. Their control over that gigai would become dull and eventually... they would lose all of their spiritual power and then change from a Soul Reaper into a normal human spirit, don't you see? He wasn't trying to help you. He was actually turning you into a human, so that he could hide his Hougyoku forever," Rukia froze from all the new information she had just gathered, she stared into space as Aizen began speaking to her once again.

"Hello? You look troubled," in her mind, she remembered what Urahara had asked her.

'_As she sat there in her white yakata, a man came up behind her wearing a striped hat _'It seems your having trouble getting back home Soul Reaper! _Would you like to borrow a gigai Soul Reaper?_'

"Fortunately, you were discovered a few months later. I immediately went to the 46 chambers an-," before the twisted man could finish his sentence, Captain Komamura appeared behind him with a loud crash.

"AIZEN!" He roared with rage, swinging his massive sword, he aimed for the other captain hoping to have this over and done with, but sadly his weapon was blocked only by the others hand, Komamura stood there in a frozen stated, not being able to understand how Aizen caught his Zanpakuto with his bare hand and could hold that position while Komamura put all his weight into it.

"I haven't seen that for a while... your face that is. Did you have a change of heart of some sort Komamura?" Aizen mussed, still holding the blade. Captain Komamura came back to reality as the former Captain finished his mocking.

"How can you still laugh...Aizen!?"

"For your lies and betrayal of all of us, I shall give you no mercy!" Komamura looked behind the traitor, noticing a dark skinned man, once known as his friend.

"And you, Tousen...! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" The Captain was met with silence.

"Nothing at all!?...HOW DISAPPOINTING, TOUSEN...BANKAI!" the massive beast yelled, ripping his sword from Aizen's grip, jumping back and moving his blade to his side. Before he could finish, Aizen used flashstep and appeared in front of Captain Komamura.

'_Impossible! Aizen was just...standing next to Tousen,_' the beast spoke in his mind with fear. The former Captain lifted his hand and began.

"Baku-do, number Ninety, Kurohitsugi," Suddenly a massive black box appeared around Komamura. Ichigo turned, looking over to the Captains in horror.

'_Even the other Captains can't do anything to stop him?" _Komamura hit the ground, making a puddle with his own blood. Gin started walking over to Aizen with his twisted smile.

"Kyouka Suigetsu's 'complete Hypnosis' is absolutely flawless," the twisted man look towards his companion and began to speak.

"Even if the target is aware of its ability, they cannot resist its influence," Gin stopped next to Aizen, continuing to chat.

"You skipped the incantation for a spell at the 90th level! How terrifying! When were you able to do that?"

"No, it failed. The power of that blast did not reach even one third of its full potential," Aizen replied, flash stepping back to Rukia and grabbing her once again, while Gin muttered to himself.

"I see, so spells in the 90's level are more difficult to handle after all... my apologies," he spoke bluntly to the girl he was now next to.

"I was in the middle of talking to you, wasn't I? So, Rukia Kuchiki, When I found you in the human world the first thing I did was...assassinate the entire 46 chambers," Renji's eye's seemed to widen at the announcement.

"Eh?"

"You've probably heard something like this from 'Isane' "Sousuke Aizen faked his death to move in secrecy and then he murdered the 46 chambers," That was incorrect, I butchered the 46 chambers as soon as we found you, then I used 'Kyouka Suigetsu in the 'central underground conference room', to create the illusion of the 46 chambers holding a meeting, alive and well, so that even if someone intruded unexpectedly, they wouldn't notice anything wrong. However, without permission from someone on the inside, not even Captain's may enter the Conference room, so the three of us took turns going inside the room to play the role of the 46 chambers and giving out orders to achieve our goals. To ensure your capture, I assigned the task of your retrieval to those two in the 6th division. To keep you from becoming a human I ordered the immediate destruction of that gigai, as to completely evaporate your soul, so that I could retrieve the 'Hougyoku inside you. I decided to use the Sokyoku for your execution," both Ichigo and Renji's eyes widened further as he stated this.

"The only times that we left the conference room unguarded were the few hours before and after each of the two Captains meetings. I have been in the Conference room ever since I feigned my death because of the possibility of your group causing the execution to fail," He reached into his 'Shihakusho', pulling out a strange tube object as he continued explaining what he had done and what he will do.

"There are two ways to extract a foreign object implanted into a spiritual body. One can either use an intensively heated and highly destructive force, like the Sokyoku, to evaporate the outer shell of the spirit or...use some sort of special procedure that causes the spiritual body structure to break done and thus crate an opening. If the Sokyoku plan failed, which it did. I'd have to find another way. Therefore, I needed full access to the great hall of records inside the conference room, where reports of important events in the Soul Society are kept. I carefully researched everything that Kisuke Urahara ever did, because implanting foreign objects into a spirit is a technique that he invented. So naturally the extraction procedure must also be hidden somewhere in his research records," He broke the tubes top off, causing the liquid to foam and cover his hand and making it glow.

"This is that procedure," He shoved his glowing hand through her chest, making a hole grow. After Aizen pulled his hand out, holding a small sphere with another sphere inside Rukia fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Her eyes seemed completely blank as she stared to the ground.

"What a surprise...it is awfully small!" Grimmjow, from where he stood, looked from his friend laying on the ground over to Aizen, like he didn't care for his friendship.

"We came here for that little thing, seriously?" he spat. Tousen didn't even turn when he hissed his words.

"Be silent, Grimmjow," his only response was a crossing of the arms and a 'Tch' from the 6th Espada. Aizen examined the small sphere as he began muttering to himself.

"So this is...the Hougyoku..." as the menacing man thought to himself, Ichigo turned to Rukia, seeing the hole in her chest began to vanish.

'_The wound is...disappearing...?_'

"Oh...the recipient is unharmed!? What an incredible technique this is...! Unfortunately... you are no longer of any use to me! Kill her Gin!" Aizen ordered, picking her up by her Shihokusho. The strange man began walking over to them, unsheathing his sword.

"It can't be helped...shoot her, Shinsou!" he called to his Zanpakuto, making the blade stretch from where he stood and aiming it towards her. In a black and white flash she disappeared from Aizen's grasp. All looked just beyond the man's shoulder to see a man with long black hair, holding Rukia to his side with Gin's sword going through his chest and ending through his back.

"By...Byakuya!" suddenly he collapsed to his knees with blood running down his white coat.

"Brother! Why did you save me...!? Brother?" she looked to Aizen, hearing him give a little chuckle and saw him go for his sword, but as he went to unsheathe, it was pushed back in by Yoruichi and with Soi-Fongs blade at his throat, he had nothing to do but say.

"What a nostalgic face!"

"Don't bother moving because you move even one muscle..." the feline/woman started with a hiss.

"You'll lose your head," Soi-Fong finished with her normal growl.

"Very well," Aizen spoke in a mused way. From a few feet away Gin began to unsheathe his sword until someone grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to the side of his head and held a blade to his throat the same way Soi-Fong had.

"Don't move, please!" came a feminine voice that could only belong to Rangiku.

"Sorry, Captain Aizen. She got me!" Yoruichi smiled.

"This is the end,"

"What did you say?" he questioned sounding unamused by the woman's words.

"Don't you sense it, Aizen? You've been...completely surrounded!" suddenly Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned their heads around slowly, noticing that they had in fact been surrounded.

"Aizen!" captain Ukitake called. The mad-man turned to his subordinates. Gin with Rangiku's blade at his neck, Tousen with Shuuhei's, Grimmjow with Lieutenant Iba's and Ulquiorra with Shunsui's. Ichigo was still lying on the ground, but with Nanao standing above him with her blade pointing to the back of his head.

"It's over!" the cat lady smirked. Aizen began to laugh causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen.

"What? What's so funny, Aizen?" she asked sternly.

"Yeah...sorry, but...it's time!" her eyes widened even more and yelled to her companion.

"GET AWAY, SOI-FONG!" just as they jumped away, a yellow light covered Aizen. Joushiro looked up to where the light ended in the sky.

"Im...-Impossible! His face turned to worry as he saw many white, long, large hands appear in a ripped sky. Soi-Fong looked up as well.

"MENOS GRANDE!" She yelled as their bodies began breaking through the rip. Omaeda dropped his bag of snacks as he yelled to no one.

"Gillian! Just how many of them are there!?" the Hollows began making room for something even bigger with Shuuhei being the first to say.

"Wait...there's something else in there!" with a few cracks just at the sides of the rip, four lights plunged down towards them, covering Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as Rangiku, Shuuhei, Iba, Shunsui and Nanao jumped back, but Nanao seemed confused when a light didn't appear over the Espada she had her sword to a second ago.

"Why hasn't the light hit you?" she questioned, putting her blade back in place.

"Y-you really think they'd take me back after what I did?" Ichigo replied with a hiss as his torso gave him pain.

"What did you do?" the ginger gave a little laugh before speaking.

"I betrayed them, went against Aizen. How else do you think I ended up in this state?" she scowled at him, holding her blade still. Suddenly the areas covered with light began to break apart, lifting them into the air.

"They're floating!?" Omaeda yelled with crumbs going everywhere.

"Trying to run? You-" Iba began, but was cut off by the head captain.

"STOP!"

"Head Captain?" Iba questioned.

"That beam of light is called 'Negation', the Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once that light is cast...the area inside becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down...we all knew Aizen was out of our reach," the head captain explained. Just as Aizen reached rip in the he pulled off his glasses, breaking them and slicking back his hair with a strand in his face, he announced.

"I am above you all! Goodbye, Soul Reapers and goodbye, Ex Espada, number 0. I had fun using you as a ginnypig, but I'm bored with you now," he stated with an evil grin before they, the Menos and the rip disappeared.

"Why are you just standing around, get every member of squad four here, now!" Soi-Fong yelled to other random squad members.

**TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER!**

Ichigo was literally being dragged to the Head Captains office where they held meetings for all the Captains. He had his arms tied behind his back, hands to elbows with his eyes closed. After having his eyes shielded for so long he got used to using his other senses more than sight. Once he was led into the chamber he was pulled to the middle of the room and pushed to his knees.

"Tell me, what is your name Arrancar!" came an old, rough voice with authority.

"...Espa...former Espada...number 0, Ichigo Kurosaki!" he replied, facing the floor with sadness as he spoke. Soi-Fong seemed rather pissed when she asked/demanded an answer.

"What do you mean 'Number'?"

"We have ranks, set in strengths, 10 is the weakest of the Espada's!" Ichigo explained. Kempachi seemed to listen in when the word 'strength' came into the conversation and so a massive grin plastered itself to his face as he mused himself.

"And what would 0 be in strength, just how strong are you?"

"...I'm stronger than Gin and Tousen, but I'm not sure about Aizen," he responded. The head Captain stood to his hunched height with his wooden stick in front of him.

"Do you know what Aizen is planning, Arrancar?"

"I don't! He doesn't really explain anything to us unless it's an easy mission,"

"Do you intend on going back to your former allays?" the head Captain asked with one raised brow.

"Aizen wouldn't let me join them again after disobeying him like I did" Ichigo's anger seemed to grow the more they spoke about the mad-man.

"May I ask you another question, Arrancar?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere,"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you able to open a gate way to the world Aizen made his departure for?" the gingers head snapped up with his eyes fully opened.

"What!?" he yelled with confusion, body tensing up.

"Are you able to open a gate way?" the head Captain repeated more sternly.

"You mean the Gargonta? I-I can, but...why would you want to go to Hueco Mun-?...shit!"

"So, that's where he went!" Ichigo mentally pumled himself for giving the where about of his former allays.

"I would like it if you aided us in this problem, Arrancar!" the old man continued. "You saved my subordinates for an unknown reason and I would appreciate it if you would help us again!" he finished, closing his eyes and sat back down, waiting for a replay.

"...I...don't know!" he spoke with a confused voice.

"Then tell me, how much do you despise Aizen?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed, scowling to the ground with hair covering his sight as his anger skyrocketed.

"With my whole being!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Then will you aid us, Ichigo Kurosaki?" the head Captain questioned again, but louder.

"When do you want the Gargonta open?" he replied looking up with evil eyes and gave a sadistic grin.


End file.
